


sneaky wolfstar

by isabellegranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Fluff, M/M, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellegranger/pseuds/isabellegranger
Summary: “Shh, shh” Sirius whispered in between kisses, laughing softly against Remus’ mouth, as Remus pushed him backwards into the dorm room. He kept one eye open to make sure no one was inside but he knew that James, Peter and Frank were still down at dinner in the great hall, so they really had nothing to worry about.Cheeky Wolfstar oneshot where the boys talk about what they want.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	sneaky wolfstar

“Shh, shh” Sirius whispered in between kisses, laughing softly against Remus’ mouth, as Remus pushed him backwards into the dorm room. He kept one eye open to make sure no one was inside but he knew that James, Peter and Frank were still down at dinner in the great hall, so they really had nothing to worry about.

“Colloportus” Sirius said, pointing his wand at the door, never taking his lips away from his- well he didn’t know what Remus was to him. To be honest they had never actually discussed it. They just survived off stolen moments when they were alone for kissing. And for… other things. But they had never actually talked about their feelings. Sirius had no idea if Remus felt the same way he did, or if this was simply just for fun for him.

The two were still stood in the middle of the room, holding onto each as if their lives depended on it, pulling at each other’s hair, each other’s clothes, each other’s skin. As Remus took his mouth away from Sirius’, and began to plant kisses along his jawline, Sirius didn’t mind for a moment whether Remus felt anything for him or not, all he wanted was to feel Remus against him, and if keeping his feelings a secret would let that happen, then so be it. But after a second Sirius put his hands on Remus’ chest and pulled away.

“Moony, wait.”

“What is it?” Remus replied, immediately stepping away, clearly worried that he had hurt Sirius. He looked taken aback by the use of his Maurauder’s name, as usually in these moments the two of them have, they call each other by their real names, as if their nicknames were a reminder of who they were outside of these moments. A reminder of the people who could never be together.

“I just-”

“Are you okay, Sirius?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine.”

“Then what is it? Do you want to stop?"

"No!” Sirius said, with more force than be intended. Remus chuckled.

“Good because me neither,” Remus grabbed his hand and led him to the bed where he sat on the edge of his own facing Sirius, who sat on the edge his own bed. “So what is it, Sirius? What’s wrong?” Sirius looked down at his nails to distract himself briefly. They were covered in dirt from Herbology earlier that day, and saw that Remus’ were the same.

“Look,” he said, looking back up, directly in Remus’ eyes. “this all happened originally because we were drunk. And then the second time, it happened because we enjoyed it the first time. And then every time since then, we’ve had some fun together and then just left and not talked about it until we did it again, and honestly if that does carry on then I will still be happy, because even just half an hour a week alone with you would be enough to keep me happy for the rest of my life, but- but that isn’t what I want.” Sirius said.

“What do you want, Padfoot?”

“I dont know, I just don’t want you to be someone I occasionally sleep with. I want more than that. I want to be with you.” There was silence after Sirius spoke where Remus and Sirius just looked at each other, Sirius’ face full of honesty and completely open for the first time in his life, and Remus’ face full of admiration, and a certain calm that had fallen over it, as though nothing could go wrong as long as he was looking into Sirius’ eyes.

“Well,” Remus said, picking up Sirius’ hands and holding them between them. “That’s good because- well, because I want to be with you, too.” Remus said, and Sirius’ eyes widened in surprise.

“You do?” He said, and Remus placed his hands on Sirius’ lower thighs, bringing himself closer to the other boy, his legs wrapping around Sirius’. Their faces were now so close that their noses were almost touching and the two of them could hardly stop looking at each other’s lips. Remus brought his right hand up to hold Sirius’ face, and after a moment, kissed him once softly, both of the boys’ eyes closing.

"I think," Remus said softly after he pulled away, his forehead resting on Sirius', his eyes still closed. "that I might be in love with you, Padfoot."

Sirius pulled back and looked at Remus. Remus opened his eyes as if bracing himself. Sirius laughed lightly. "Seriously?" He asked. Remus nodded gently. "Well Moony, I think I might be in love with you as well."

Remus grinned, and brought his mouth up to find Sirius', this time a little bit harder. Remus chuckled, and Sirius laughed with him, the two boys still kissing, Remus pushing Sirius back onto his bed, so that Sirius was flat on his back, and Remus was over him. Sirius re-positioned himself so that they were led the same way as the bed and then grabbed Remus’ shirt, and pulled him down to kiss him.

The two of them laughed together as they made out on Sirius’ bed. As they kissed, their tops came off, and the two boys were so wrapped up in each other’s body’s that they didn’t hear the sound of someone saying “alohomora” outside their bedroom door. They didn’t hear the soft click of the door unlocking. They didn’t hear the whine as the door opened. What they did hear was-

“What the fuck-” They both stopped to look at the door in shock.

“Padfoot was.. Uh… Choking, so I was uh… Giving him CPR.” Remus choked out whilst Sirius tried to hide his laughter by coughing. “He’s okay now though, right Padfoot?” Remus said hitting his chest, his legs still straddling Sirius’ hips.

“Ow! Uh yeah! Just dandy. All better!” There was a pause where they all looked at each other, Sirius and Remus in their almost-provocative position on the bed, James having just opened the door with a shocked expression on his face, and Peter, Frank and Alice stood just behind him snickering to each other.

“Alright then!” James said as he wandered into the room, and dumped his stuff by his bed, and then collapsed on it, his arms coming up to rest behind his head. Remus climbed awkwardly off Sirius and returned to his bed, and Sirius sat up in his, the two of them flushed from both their time together, and from the awkward encounter. Peter followed James into the room, and Frank kissed Alice goodnight, before she headed out, no doubt to tell the girls what she had just witnessed. It seemed the only one who hadn’t actually realised that anything had happened was James.

Sirius turned in his bed to face Remus, who was already looking at him. He winked and Remus smiled, both of them hiding a laugh. James was talking about Lily, with vague input from Frank and Peter, but Sirius didn’t hear.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! wrote this years ago, but just found it again recently and thought I would post it :)


End file.
